Bulk packing and handling of raisins have been accomplished by coating raisins with sucrose prior to packing. The presence of sucrose on the surface of the raisins prevents the raisins from sticking together forming large solid blocks. However, the presence of sucrose on the surface due to sugar melting which is subject to deleterious changes. Long storage and transportation generally result in mold growth on the surface of the raisins. To solve these problems, storage and transportation has been accomplished by shipping raisins in refrigerated container. This, however, significantly increases the cost of raisins.
Sucrose coated raisins have been critized for its unattractive appearance, while uncoated raisins have been critized for their hard texture presumably because of moisture losses and chemical changes. Attempts to overcome the above drawback were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,151 by Segur which teaches coating raisins with glycerol by spraying or by immersing in glycerol. The glycerol film was applied to keep the raisins soft and pliable. Fulger et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,035 also discloses treating raisins to improve softness retention. However, Fulger et al. first treats the raisins with organic or mineral acids, followed by the application of glycerol or glycerine.
The following references are of general interest.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,693 by Harris discloses preventing hardening of dehydrated food by the application of a coating of vegetable oil, casinate, glycerial and gelatin. PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,837 by Newby discloses the treatment of dry figs to make them softer by subjecting the figs to a bath of water containing glycerine, salt, lemon juice and tartar. PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,909 by Moore et al. discloses a protective coating for raisins and other dried fruits made of amylose and or edible plasticizer such as glycerol.
None of the above references, however, disclose coating raisins or the treatment of raisins in a manner that would affect bulk handling, transportation and processing.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve the bulk handling of raisins.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the processing of raisins.
A further object of the present invention is to improve the bulk transportation of raisins.